


Of Fiery Recollections

by Im_Not_A_Robot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1996)
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Memories, Metonic Ship Week, Nostalgia, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/Im_Not_A_Robot
Summary: Sonic finds himself thinking back to the day he first met Metal Sonic... and the horror he felt watching him slip out of reach towards rising lava... a dreadful memory he wishes he could just forget.For Metonic Ship Week 2019.Prompt: Memories----------------------------------------





	Of Fiery Recollections

  
  


It was unbearably cold today... snow just kept falling and falling with no end. Just looking at it through the window, despite the cozy temperatures inside, made me sick to my stomach. I don't like winters at all. I can't run, I can't race, and there's ice everywhere. How can I be Sonic when I can't even run to the corner store?

Tails was gone out for the week so the house was pretty quiet without his eccentric rambles on inventing as well as his latest creations and ideas. I kind of miss it... I don't like the silence very much, makes my mind wander to dreary places, places I'd rather not dwell on.

The ice encrusting the frame outside my window sparked a recall of my first real struggle with the whole hero gig, the one that snapped me out of my carefree and irresponsible perception of it... revealing just how terribly serious it really was. That battle amongst the glacier fields was one I could never forget. It was all thanks to the one creation of Robotnik's out of all others that truly made me realize that I _could_ be bested, that I _could_ be outmatched and ultimately face defeat with a whole world at stake, that being a hero wasn't always about fun and games - it was life-threatening.

That first encounter, that piercing red gaze that bore into my very mind as if it was something that had a home there this whole time and was only finally given form. It was as if we knew each other all along, and yet never met. Metal Sonic; my first, real and relentless rival, never before had anyone or anything been capable of outmatching me in speed and power. It was the wake-up call I needed. Cold on the outside as he was in the inside, just another unfeeling machine under the command of Robotnik... or so I thought at first.

Metal was different. He was vastly intelligent, displayed an unwavering sense of determination and did the odd thing or two that none of Robotnik's other creations did. I can feel a smile over my muzzle, remembering how I was told that Metal had forced Old Man Owl to wear my clothes, like it was the evilest thing a _child_ would do just to inconvenient me on the most subtlest level.

The snowfall outside was slowly turning into a blizzard, I remained seated upon my bed, lost in thought as I watched the blur of snow flakes flit against the black of the night beyond the glass. My smile fell upon recollection of our final battle in the glaciers. During my battles with Metal, I felt a connection between us like one I'd never felt before. It was like for the first time someone truly understood me from the inside-out. He knew all of my moves, mimicked my personality albeit in a mocking fashion, but he was oddly charming in such subtle means of hostility.

When he saved the president and the old man from that explosion, I knew in that very instant that he really was what I had slowly suspected overtime; something far more than just a machine following a set of code. Someone was underneath all of that circuitry and wiring, a personality... and a heart.

Thinking now, it was stupid of me to try and save him. The molten lava very well could've been my doom, and he really _could've_ pulled me under with him... but my emotions got to me, I had to save him, I had to try. I wasn't thinking at the time though, not about the dangers and not about protecting myself.

All I was thinking of in that moment was that I was about to lose someone who truly understood me, a potential friend for a life-time and beyond, an ally and partner. I was about to watch the one thing that I truly felt a connection with get ripped away from me and destroyed. I just couldn't bear the idea... all that raced through my mind was what we could've had, what we could've been, the things we could accomplish together and the struggles we could share and overcome.

... I release a sigh.

Luckily I don't have to think about that anymore as I gently pat the back of the robot that is currently sprawled across my lap, having been staring out the window to watch the snow with me. I smile as Metal turns his head to meet my gaze over the gesture. He shifts to roll over onto his back and suddenly finds it amusing to play with and stroke my ear, making me smirk over how odd and curiously playful he is sometimes. I managed to save him in the end, demanding that Robotnik repair him and leave him to retain his freewill. You'd be surprised what a man was willing to do in order to not be shredded by thousands of quills. Robotnik kept his end of the bargain and Metal was free of his programming, allowed to act of his own volition.

I called him over here a couple days after Tails left for the week. I just couldn't stand being cooped up all alone in my house anymore, it felt depressing. So at least now I had some company. Despite our mind-link for communication, he doesn't talk much at all, unless he really has to, and it's mostly radio silence 99% of the time. I've learned to block my own thoughts from being interpreted by him as I wouldn't want him worrying about me every time I have a passing concern or depressing memory. He still seems to be able to tell when something's wrong though, and does little things like this to distract me from such thoughts or to try and make me feel better. I'd be lying if I said they don't always work.

He still works for Robotnik and occasionally causes trouble, much to my dismay... but I can't express to him how grateful I am that he's often so willing to put it all to the side to spend time with me, or even ignore it completely. We're more friends than enemies... maybe a little more than just friends too I'll admit... it's only when we're alone that he'll feel comfortable getting close to me like this, otherwise in the presence of others he won't even let me touch him unless it's a fight. Perhaps he's ashamed of his own feelings, or maybe he feels the need to keep up his cold-hearted facade. It might be something I should help him work through eventually.

I'm thankful we have this truce though and he never attacks me or brings any harm to my friends even if Robotnik orders him to. He always hopes that I'll come and battle him to stop Robotnik's latest scheme, he counts on it every time. I know he enjoys the challenges and tests of strength through battle as much as I do; he always gives it his all and keeps me on my toes - prevents me from slacking off or growing soft.

Perhaps working with Robotnik gives him some sense of purpose... I can't fault him for that, plus the man _is_ his creator so it could also be a sense of obligation. I'm just glad that outside of it all we know we have a connection unlike any other and we both refuse to let anything get between it.

Despite the cold and dreary night, this is honestly one of the most relaxing and peaceful days I've felt in a long time. I decide to just continue watching the storm out the window, allowing Metal to keep fidgeting with my ear, not bothered about it at all. I decide to let my mind wander to more positive memories... there's no point in being miserable about terrible things that could've happened but didn't.

I lay a hand down to pet Metal's head, the robot beeping approvingly in response. Maybe tomorrow I'll go outside and show Metal how to build a snowman.

  
  



End file.
